The field of the invention is that of apparatuses and/or methods for sealing pneumatic tires by injecting a sealing liquid thereinto.
Many tire sealants and balancing fluids used to seal leaks and punctures from within a tube or tubeless tire are readily available in the marketplace that require the complete removal of the valve core from the valve stem. In most cases, part or all of the air pressure contained within the tire either escapes or is purposely released into the atmosphere during the installation of said sealant or balancing fluid. In other words, the pneumatic tire is unavoidably either partially or completely deflated during the installation process.
If the tire is on a vehicle, this means that the weight of the vehicle on its wheel rim will crunch down on a portion of the collapsed tire running the risk of the vehicle wheel rim cutting or otherwise damaging the tire, its tube, or both! In order to reduce the possibility of damage, it is often customary to either remove the wheel completely from the vehicle or jack up the vehicle in order to remove weight from the wheel during this installation process.
After sealant installation, it is then necessary to replace the valve core and reinflate the pneumatic tire to the tire manufacturer's prescribed or safe operating pressure. This means also that the usual installation processes require an air source to be available that is capable of repressurizing the tire once the liquid is inserted into the tire and the valve core replaced.